


Looking for a Stranger to Love

by Kylo Hux (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Series: It's a Bad, Bad Habit [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 13:17:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6154952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Kylo%20Hux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo's lonely in his rooms - good job Phasma's troops are at his expense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking for a Stranger to Love

Kylo had asked Phasma to send a Stormtrooper to his quarters, _any one will do, just send one up here as soon as you possibly can_. That had been half-an-hour ago, and Kylo was getting antsy.  
  
He just needed release, he was sick of being alone and- _knock knock_.  
  
“Finally.”  
  
Kylo let his doors open, and a young man stood outside, dressed only in his black underclothes. He was young, Kylo would assume; he stood with his hands clasped against the small of his back, spine straight, head high.  
  
He didn’t speak, although Kylo saw the quick second glance the Stormtrooper gave to Kylo’s unmasked face.  
  
_He’s young. Attractive, even._  
  
Kylo smirked at the thoughts that seemed to scream from the soldier’s mind and stood aside. The Stormtrooper hesitated, but walked in, arms still behind his back, head still high, and his spine still straight.  
  
“You know to curb your tongue,” Kylo shut the door, making sure the lock clicked into place. “Phasma trained you well.”  
  
Still, nothing but silence. “Cut the crap. Relax.”  
  
The Stormtrooper’s shoulders dropped a second before they lifted again. Kylo smirked as he kept his stance.   
  
“Go. Kneel in front of the chair.”  
  
The Stormtrooper did as he was told, although he glanced up at Kylo as the Knight walked across his quarters. Kylo saw the panic in his eyes as he began to undo his belt and Kylo smirked.  
  
“Relax. I’m not angry.”  
  
The Stormtrooper’s shoulders relaxed and his hands came around to rest on his thighs. Kylo slid onto the chair and undid his fly, motioning to his half-hard cock.  
  
The man stared at him for a second before he leant forward his lips wrapping around Kylo’s tip. The Knight groaned, and gently ran his hand over the Stormtrooper’s head.   
  
“You really are trained well.”  
  
The man’s eyes flickered upwards, making eye contact with Kylo as he bobbed his head a little, causing the Knight to tilt his head back with a groan.   
  
Kylo managed to bring his head forward, breathing increasing a little. He watched the Stormtrooper worship his cock, and the hardness in the Stormtrooper’s mouth must have twitched because he stopped, looking surprised.  
  
“Keep going.”  
  
His head started bobbing again, and Kylo groaned, reaching forward to grip hold of the Stormtrooper’s shoulders, breathing heavily. His cock throbbed again, ready to lose his load – and then the Stormtrooper was standing up, and Kylo was scowling.  
  
“Did I say you could-” Kylo broke off when he saw that the Stormtrooper was tugging his trousers and underwear down. Kylo smirked a little and the Stormtrooper moved forwards, straddling Kylo’s hips.  
  
Kylo wasted no time in lining his cock head up to the Stormtrooper’s entrance, and he lowered himself down, causing Kylo to whine softly.  
  
“Name?”  
  
“FN-2187.”  
  
“You’ve been trained well.”  
  
“General Hux likes to flaunt the ranks, Sir.”  
  
“Oh?”  
  
Kylo gripped tightly to FN’s hips, gently thrusting his hips upward. The Stormtrooper grunted, the burn of penetration threatening to overtake his mind, but then Kylo’s cock head rubbed over that bundle of nerves and pleasure screamed forward, making FN buck his hips.  
  
Kylo smirked and squeezed FN’s thighs. “Tell me of General Hux.”  
  
“He-He uses the ranks; he likes it when you’re quiet, if he’s taking you.”  
  
“If he’s taking you?” Kylo snorted and used the Force to hold the Stormtrooper up as he stood, slamming him against the wall. FN cried out a little, but grunted when Kylo started thrusting harder and harder into the heat encasing him.  
  
“Sometimes...” FN fell silent a moment, a silent moan leaving his lips. “Sometimes he likes to be dominated. To be made a Stormtroopers pretty little whore.”  
  
Kylo rewarded the Stormtrooper for the information with a particularly hard thrust to his prostate.  
  
“Anything else?” Kylo’s fingers brushed over FN’s erection, making him whine low in his throat.  
  
“One of my troops saw... they saw... Phasma and Hux. Phasma was holding him down on the bed... she... _fuck_.”  
  
“She what?” Kylo drew his hands away, and FN whined again.  
  
“She was fucking him; she wore a harness, there was a thick black metal rod attached to it. He was mewling on the bed, acting like a common whore.”  
  
Kylo smirked and wrapped his palm around FN’s, now throbbing, erection, increasing the speed of his thrusts. The Stormtrooper cried out, locking his ankles against the small of Kylo’s back, panting.  
  
“You may cum.”  
  
FN -2187 didn’t need to be told twice. He came hard, screaming his throat hoarse.  
  
Kylo might have told him off, if he hadn’t given Kylo such wonderful information about the good General.   
  
The feeling of FN-2187 tightening around him had Kylo grunting, cumming hard into the man, panting heavily. He was aware of the sound of glass breaking, of metal crunching, but he ignored it, he let himself lose himself in the moment.  
  
He didn’t move at first, he slowly came down, the sparks fading from his eyesight, and he stepped away. FN-2187 collapsed to the floor, staring around at the numerous wrecked kitchen utensils, before he looked up at Kylo in shock.  
  
“Force.”  
  
FN-2187 nodded and stayed silent as he stood, collecting his clothes.  
  
Kylo frowned. “Where are you going?”  
  
“Back to my bunk, Lord Ren.”  
  
“No.” Kylo smirked a little. “No, I think you and I could get on _very_ well, tonight.”


End file.
